


Fiyero

by MadameNoire



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Broadway, Bruce Wayne is So Done, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce just wants his son back, Gen, Jason Todd is Not Red Hood, Jason Todd plays Fiyero, Lex Luthor Being an Asshole, Lex Luthor adopts Jason Todd, Lex Luthor may be a Good Parent, Resurrected Jason Todd, and for miss mcclain tu shut up, bc we're talkin' 'bout B and Jay, he's a young handsome and talented broadway actor, no beta we die like baby jay, no matter what bruce thinks, no matter what lex says, wicked the musical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameNoire/pseuds/MadameNoire
Summary: Frantic hands unfold the pamphlet, and Bruce reads the top of each page looking for the cast, until he finds it in the last one. He freezes once he reads the third line.»Fiyero/Scarecrow: Jay P. Luthor.[Bruce Wayne breaks someone's nose, builds paper batjets and discovers his dead son is a Broadway actor, not in that order]
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	Fiyero

**Author's Note:**

> So I was thinking about this headcanon of my, of Jason playing Elphaba in Wicked, and Dick joining him as Glinda, when the image of Jason as Fiyero appeared in my mind, and I fell in love. This is the result of that.

Bruce knows he didn't deserve any kind of mercy, not after the kind of life he'd been leading since his parents died. Still, he doesn't think this situation's fair, either.

But as CEO of Wayne Enterprices he can't turn down an invitation from Lex Luthor himself to enjoy a performance of a musical Luthor Corp is sponsoring for charity, because Batman may know what kind of man Luthor is, but Brucie Wayne does not.

"... and then she put herself purporsfully in front of me, and he started complimenting her instead! Can you believe that?!"

Before Bruce can give any kind of answer -though he wasn't even sure there was an answer to that-, his companion, a young heiress to a company WE had been negociating with for the las couple of weeks, starts talking again, and only ~~shuts up~~ stops once the lights at the theatre go down, and a deep voice starts talking, welcoming the audience to the last performance of the play for this season in Broadway.

A _Wicked_ performance.

Bruce doesn't want to think of what that means. Doesn't want to remember the last time he was here for this same play, but with a much different companion, much more appreciated that his current one, far smarter and far more attentive to the actual play, rather than how handsome the young actor that plays Fiyero this season is -though _he_ did pay attention to that detail too-.

So, as Bruce doesn't want to think about the play -because that will lead him to think about _him_ -, he focuses his attention in folding the small pamphlet with the general information of the play in his hands. He's in the middle of making his fifth version of the batjet when he hears his companion sigh and mutter a name, before a male voice starts to sing on the stage.

 _'Fiyero'_ he thinks, going back to his paper construction.

At least, that's what he's going to do, when a chill goes down his body once he notices that he knows that voice. It's deeper than he remembers, stronger and with the thin air of arrogance that's sure to be character-required.

His head snaps up, and his eyes land just on the character his companion's still making starry eyes at. The one that is currently singing.

 _'Fiyero'_ he thinks once again.

Or maybe he doesn't think it, this time, because his companion sighs once again and looks at him for the first time since the play started.

"It's a new actor," she says in that dreamy tone he's comming to hate, "a revelation. Everyone says he could easily conquer the music industry, but his true passion is the stage. Or so he says."

Bruce curses himself for not buying binoculars at the entrance, not wanting to come across as an old-fashioned old lady -as _he_ used to call him-, because their seats are too far from the stage to make out the features of this 'revelation'. The only thing he sees is black, kind of curly hair with what appears as a white streak brushing over his forehead.

 _'He's too tall,'_ Bruce thinks. _'Too broad.'_

_'He's alive.'_

Frantic hands unfold the pamphlet, and Bruce reads the top of each page looking for the cast, until he finds it in the last one. He freezes once he reads the third line.

**»Fiyero/Scarecrow: _Jay P. Luthor._**

Bruce's mind flies back to a couple of years ago, where the press started making jokes about Lex following Brucie's steps for adopting a young orphan boy, who turned out to be a prodigy in a lot of fields, especially in literature and performing arts. He hadn't wanted to know anything about it, back then, the subject reminding him too much of his own brilliant son, murdered a year before.

Bruce makes to stan up, for what, he's not quiet clear. To get some air? To step on the stage mid-scene and try to take a look? To hit fucking Lex in the face?

A hand is placed on his shoulder, however, firm and cold, and when he looks up, his gaze is meet with Luthor's bodyward's black glasses. Next to her, her boss smirks down at Bruce.

"I'm glad you're enjoying my son's performance, Miss McClain.'

"He's very talented, Mister Luthor," Bruce's comp- the woman answers a little breathless, not turning her head towards her interlocutor until ~~Jay~~ Fiyero's out of the stage, "He's very lucky to have such a supportive father."

Lex's smirk grows, and even though he keeps looking at her, Bruce knows his words are meant for him.

"I am the lucky one. He's so ful of potential, I could tell the moment I met him. Sadly his prior guardian proved more than once that he was unfit to take care of him. Lucky me, it was no longer a problem once I came across with him a couple of years ago, and both of us couldn't be happier about it."

In the stage, Fiyero starts to sing once more. In the theatre box, Bruce Wayne's fit impacts against Lex Luthor's nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I want to know how Jay reacts to this mess.
> 
> For more nonesense [here's my Tumblr](https://darcyskat.tumblr.com/)


End file.
